


Take me to pieces, tear my heart apart

by darkPrincess23



Category: Star Trek, Thor (Movies), omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkPrincess23/pseuds/darkPrincess23
Summary: Set in Omegaverse where Thor is a beautiful omega, sometimes referred to as Pet. unfortunately after Ragnarok Asgardians have a bad reputation and there is some discrimination by fellow crew, yes some crazy crossover with Star Trek. 5 in particular take things too farDon’t like don’t readEnjoy and updates will be done tomorrowThank you for having a look :)





	1. Chapter 1

He sat in silence trying to block out the voices in his head as well as those of the investigating officer. His body shaking uncontrollably as he looked down and couldn’t help but lightly touch the raw marks around his wrists. In the next room the five offenders were a lot more vocal;Asgardian slut was asking for it; to be fucked all night long.They began to laugh amongst themselves. They are all the same, half the known universe know what they are like as specially the omega ones, desperate for some dick, they would never turn down a good thrashing. The ships captain swore he knew nothing of the matter, but in truth this had not been the first time it has occurred. This was however the first time they had decided to do a live stream of their little game.


	2. not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of a hard journey.....  
> update in the next day or so, will be more about the live stream..... so be warned ahead of time will be rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FC is just short for Fleet Captain

 

It was a rare occurrence that Fleet captain Milwalkee was aboard the ship on a routine visit, and upon hearing about an incident decided to investigate further.Fleet Captian Milwalkee had an impeccable reputation and was highly regarded by all who had met her, incredibly young for such a position but highly respected and somewhat of an old soul with young new ideas and interventions.

The ships captain stood outside the interview room peering through the one way glass, with fleet captain at his side. “Bloody omega in heat, that’s all it is. How the hell has this blown up into such a fiasco?”

“You seem very sure of the matter, Captain. I don’t think I’ve seen any omega reacting like that after a heat, even one that may have come at an unexpected time. Captain what is your plan of action?” the FC demanded to know.

The captain went on to explain that he would be taking all statements into account and possible witnesses and warnings would be given to both parties.

The fleet captain did not have any intention of hiding her disgust at those words, ‘I expect a full and thorough investigation! starting with a medical report, I can clearly see the implant (blocker, used to prevent heat in unclaimed omegas-inserted under the skin neat the neck).

Send a copy of the live stream to me, previous medical history, and I will also be overseeing any further interviews.

The media as well as all medical records relating to Thor we almost instantly sent to her private account.

The FC gestured to the investigating officer to exit the interview room, as he did she took his notes and entered the room where Thor was sitting still shaking. His head shot up as the door opened, clearly startled by the unfamiliar face, FC Milwalkee introduced herself and explained that she would now be overseeing the investigation.

Thor stared down at the cold metal table and said nothing, trying again to block everything out.

Walking closer the FC took off her coat reached out to put it around Thor but stopping smoothly before asking if he would allow it, Thor nodded and she carefully put the warm coat over the Asgardian’s bruised shoulders. 

“You don’t have to say anything right now, but I want you to know that whatever we discuss here, will be kept in compete confidence and not used or shared unless I have your consent. You are safe here, with me and I will do whatever it takes to get you to a place where you feel ok to speak openly. Can I get you a drink of water or something to eat?

“I....I just want to go back to my room, take a bath and sleep, Thor’s shaky voice whispered.

“We can’t do that just yet, let’s have a little chat and then I’d like you to see the ships doctor or you have permission to come aboard my ship and see a doctor there. After that ....she knew she was really pushing him, if he wanted he could simply refuse to make any statement and the whole thing should be dismissed, apart from half the universe seeing the live stream of the acts inflicted on this poor creature. Looking back at him tears now flowed down his long lashes onto his cheeks, shaking his head “I can’t, I don’t want to see anyone, don't want them touching mmme” suddenly looking up with the most breathtaking  blue eyes.

Taken aback by the pure desperation, as well as the sheer beauty of him she asked "What if I went with you? You don’t have to go through this alone."

“you....you  would stay with me?” Thor’s voice broke harshly

“yes, I will go with you and at any time if things are too intense we can stop” she said, taking a tissue from her pocket she slowly came nearer and wiped his face gently.

“you weren’t in heat were you?” she whispered

“no”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. noir part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivion  
> I am on the edge  
> No strength to fly  
> And when I look into the screen I see your eyes
> 
> You are a beautiful Noir  
> Cinematic film  
> That only I see
> 
> You are a beautiful Noir  
> Cinematic film  
> That only I see......

Together Thor and the FC went aboard her ship and attended a brief doctor’s visit, Doctor Sharvelle was a no nonsense Omega with the patients and warmth of a saint, making Thor feel welcome and at ease. She thoroughly explained the physical exam, going on to assure him that it was very similar to one he had had a few months prior - -absolutely not a big deal, all Omegas get checked…. But in his case their checks were for something else entirely. Thor sat in the chair holding the FC’s hand while the doctor spoke about random nonsense clearly trying to distract all attention from her work.

 “mmmm, right” she said as she finished up, cleaning her instruments. “oh oh no darling you just stay put for a moment, you are fine, everything is ok, I’m just going to tidy a few things up ok….. are you comfortable with me discussing our course of action with FC Milwalkee here or would you like some privacy?” Thor grabbed the FC’s hand even tighter “stay, you have to stay” he blurted out. She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand back.

Very well in that case there are just a few minor details, I assure you I am well experienced in my field and will work quickly. I will be cleaning you out internally – just a precaution to avoid any infections, and well you tore quite badly in some places, are going to need some stitches but don’t worry these will dissolve so you won’t have to come back to have them removed. She worked quickly and by the end of what seemed to be an endless conversation she announced that she had finished. Also prescribing a morning after pill just as a precaution even though the blocker was fully functional, some antibiotics and creams to soothe his angry red, purple and black marks

The FC had arranged for Thor to take a room aboard her ship, an easy way to avoid any more stress or threats of any kind. She walked him to the room organized dinner and when Thor seemed comfortable and at ease she left for her room.

 

* * *

 

The tape begins with random static and seconds later a deep voice with an Vidiian accent spoke proudly, “a special little surprise for all of our dear friends”

The camera pans away from him and refocuses on a golden skinned creature with short dark blonde hair tied to a wide metal strut. Thick rope tightly strapped and knotted around his neck, down just below his nipples, around his waste and the rope split between his legs, further down was a device clamped to his knees spreading is legs apart……..

“time for some stud service!!!!”, a different voice chimed and the room spun with laughter

A green hand roughly grabbed a handful of the short soft hair yanking the head up, wearing a full bridle equipped with a metal bit forcing his mouth open. Blue eyes wide with terror…….A different hand quickly slapped Thor’s face hard enough to cause whiplash.

“Christ” spat the FC, she had only managed to watch a few minutes of the tape and already she struggled to keep her wits about her. She paused the clip and decided to meet with her Commissioned officer and Chief petty officer, she needed to ensure all had been well while she was away. Dinner, and she would return to review the rest of the tape…..


	4. Beautiful loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> def NSFW R18, only the beginning. will update later this week  
> a massive thankyou for reading and commenting. great inspiration to keep writing
> 
> you slash my heart on a razors edge,  
> you slash my heart on a razors edge,  
> in this place only the willing survive  
> here's the rope tie me down,  
> pull it hard, break the skin,  
> take me out of my head.....

With a deep breath she tapped play.....

The green hand from before was now lightly pulling and twisting a rose pink nipple, his long tongue lapped at Thor’s ear

The second individual had a rough grasp on the other tender flower pulling it roughly till it slipped out of his fingers, he was clearly ready to put on a show by the way he laughed sadistically into the camera.

The camera zooms in on a scaley hand, as it brushes from Thor’s sharp hip bone, roughly down between is legs. “Gods this one is like silk, holy fuck such a tight little pussy, can barely get my little finger in there.”

A raspy Klingon voice rasps “move over bitch what are you..... fucking virgin over there the bloody bitch is so ready for a thrashing I can smell it, almost taste it.” The larger frame pushed away the second offender. It didn’t take long before his wrist had disappeared into that tiny crevice, Thor moaned in pain his body was by no means ready or used to being handled this way. The fist picked up pace and thrusted harder in and out. “see this is how, mmmm listen to the slut moan can’t wait for more can you Pet”?

While this was happening the scaley hand belonging to a young Denobulan was now eagerly thrusting a magnificent dildo into Thor’s ass. 

The camera person came up so close you could seen the fine golden hairs of Thor’s body, he clumsily undid the rope holding Thor to the strut. Pulling at the harness he also undid the bit, pulling Thor’s shocked limp body closer to him before forcing him down on hands and knees.

His free hand undid his pants, and a gargantuan cock bounced to life. “come on sweet heart this thing ain’t gonna suck itself”, Thor tried to pull away – bad idea, with a load crack be had a back hand to the face, the cameraman was enraged passing the camera to another, he grabbed Thor’s face and forced his dick between velvety lips and wet hot mouth. Thor tried not to gag but the sounds coming from his lips with each thrust said otherwise, he was so close to and then it would pull out just seconds later forcing its way back inside. The cameraman seemed the most vocal of the lot, he kept saying “take it, take it for Daddy, take it in your little slut mouth”. Feeling himself getting close he pulled out and oozed cum all over Thor’s hair and face, it had gone everywhere. Thick sticky cum stuck to Thor’s eyelashes mixed with tears, and dripped down his chin. The other two were by no means ready to stop.

Come on boys the cameraman announced main event time, tying the harness to a bolt on the floor pulling Thor all the way down, face flat on the floor, pulled so tight he couldn’t move his head. A strong hand yanked his hips up. Face down on his knees exposing him fully with shackles forcing his legs open. “lets take a moment to appreciate the majestic Omega, ready to be bred, begging to be serviced....cock slut delux.”

The camera panned down again, never giving a clear view of their faces but rather at five pulsing leaking cocks rearing to go.


	5. safety?

There was a soft knock at the door, the fc couldn’t be sure so she paused the video and listened more carefully,

there it was again.

.... walking towards the door quick the fc couldn’t imagine who would be at her door at this hour,

if it was an emergency they would have buzzed, surely?

 

 

The door open and looking back at the fc were those eyes, the lightest blue topaz, those damn eyes; clear enough to see your future. 

"Mmmmr" the fc cleared her throat, come in Thor, he walked quietly and they sat down together on the sofa,

Thor was usually very comfortable around the fc but tonight he was rather jumpy, the fc reached out a hand; waiting for Thor to allow it,

he quickly held her hand tightly. "What’s on your mind pet?" she asked kindly

Thor looked away for a second mumbling something unable. "Pet? What is it"

I don’t know he said, "I, it’s hard to say exactly, um I"

 

The fc gently stroked Thor’s arm as he spoke. Feeling lost he looked up with haunting eyes, the fc felt lost herself, pulling him closer, he rested his head against her chest, he leaned in willingly and held onto her tightly. Nothing was said just the most loving embrace, moments later Thor pulled away slowly, studying even part of her, till their eyes locked once more.

He slowly ran one hand from her forearm up to her collar bone, staring more deeply into her eyes. She knew things had taken a dangerous turn, she was a fc,she had to stop thinkings before they went any further! Her mind screamed,

but her heart had no intentions of stopping. 

She had barely blinded before feeling his velvet lips on hers,

inhaling his scent of vanilla, coffee beans and omega

it was all too intoxicating.

The kiss deepened slowly and gently, his tongue in her mouth hot and wanting, he tasted better then she imagined.

His one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her breast. He had awoken a hunger within her, she didn’t hesitate to flip him onto his back, still kissing; it was her turn to explore... 

This breathtaking omega now lying on his back ready to display, in need of an alpha, in need of the safety and security associated with being claimed 

But this was wrong she knew it, way to soon after his ordeal, she pulled away suddenly.

 

His eyes flashing in surprise, "I need you" he almost whined, wrapping his legs around her, "and you need me alpha". 

"No, no this is too soon, you need time you are not thinking clearly...." before the fc could finish Thor interjected 

"I am fine, I am thinking clearly and I want you to take me alpha"

 

With those words he rolled over fully displaying for the alpha he desperately wanted to claim him, face down on the carpet hips raised, a perfect little entrance gleaming with clear wet oozing out almost dripping onto the carpet.


End file.
